the black knights
by alricstrife
Summary: this is my story on getting trapped in halo i hope you enjoy most of the characters will be made up in my mind or based on people from other things i plan to write at least to the fall of reach maybe further and may have guest appearances of canon ppl
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **first in the tradition of all fanfic writers i dont own the title to halo or bear any relatives that work for bungiee im just a fan inserting myself into the universe i would like to give credit to maverick515 for inspiring me in this his into the fire gave me a jolt of how to approach a halo fic and i plan to use the same reason for my dudes transport into halo as he did but from there similiarities will hopefully end pardon any grammar or punctuation errors like the character adam im a bit lazy and im stuck using wordpad to type this and have no editing tools please read and review i plan to take this up to the arkor at least the fall of reach.

1

Adam was the typical layabout lazy 24 year old. working two jobs playing games and chatting online while living with family. He was a custodian a bit of a loner and a recluce and a big halo fan hes played the games and read the books constanly hoping that they make a movie live action. on his 24th birthday he had the bad luck getting called in to his job as a janitor for a small elemntary school, he was a sub he came when needed. the day started normal he got up and went thru the the S routine of shit shower shave, and drove out after pouring coffee in his eyes. the day went normal gathered garbage shoveled snow cleaned the few rooms on his list and sat waiting the remainder of the 8 hours waiting for the kids to leave on call for any mess.

bout 12:30 pm adam was passing down the main hall after cleaning the cafeteria when he heard screams from a kindergarden no teacher would let pre-k students watch anything scary or violent enough to scare them so he peeked in and saw something that stopped him cold.

A covenant elite was standing in the middle of the class room with an energy sword and adam questioned his sanity til it sliced at a teacher who tripped and saw the blade slice a gash in the wall. while he was average in most things when it came to common sense his dad always said he lacked it immensly, his flight or fight response was geared for fight though he couldnt take the thing out he charged and grabbed a yard stick.

now a yard stick is by no means a weapon but adam threw himself at the beast and swung at its hand and startled the blue clad elite however he also pissed the fucker off. the elite focused on him and attacked swinging its blade wildly adam being a dungeons and dragons fan and used the yard stick like a rapier targeting the bastards sword hand. he ignored body shots cause the shields would stop it and would leave him overextended after a few minutes of this adam was getting tired so he plunged the stick between its legs and shoulder tackled him. if you guessed it didnt do much u were partially correct the stick snapped and the elite only moved an inch but he backed up for a sword strike at the same instant and tripped over a desk, by that time everyone was outa the room and a crowd was at the door but most were frozen stiff adam jumped on the elite and knew his strength or lack there of wouldnt help him so he attacked kneed the elite in the groin which proved effective the elites eyes opened real wide adam then punched it in its throat but the shield deflected the force of the punch and adam punched the ground. the fight was almost over and ur dumb as shit hero was bout to be mincemeat when a thought occured he looked at the target and noticed he had an energy dagger probably used for cutting the elites dinner. he pulled it up found the activation lever and jabbed it at the elites eye only to have hisarm caught by the beasts vice like grip suddenly there was a white light that blinded adam and he thought "oh shit im dead, why dont i hurt? will i go to heaven or hell?"


	2. rough landing

**A/N **well time to jump straight into hell the end was meant as a cliffhanger and as luck as i can keep the story line in my head ill update fairly often. again i dont have any blah blah blah connection to bungiee or microsoft lets see what happens next shall we...

adam woke up and realized he was sore and the air wasnt cold. he got up and looked around and had a double take, he was surrounded by skyscrapers some of them had chunks missing, the sky was a pinkish color and there were two suns out smoke rose from all around street signs were knocked down and there was bodies everywhere. he stumbled back a little off balance and tripped over something he looked down to see a couple of jackals one had a covenant carbine and another had a plasma pistol and shield. adam grabbed the carbine and the shield he put the shield on his arms and pushed the green button and it sprang to life. then adam pulled out his cell fone and had no bars.

"well at least something is working, nation wide coverage my ass." adam grumbles and shuts the shield down by hitting a red button. after searching a bit he finds some frags and an MD6 and amm for the carbine and pistol. he looks around and wonders if the fight for the planet was lost already? if he was about to be glassed with no way to figure out what had happened. he wanders up an alley not really trying to be stealthy. When adam gets to the next street he can feel goosebumbs along his arms and sees a wreced car along the street. he runs for it forgetting the first rule all parents drum into there kids bout crossing a street... he didnt look both ways.

plasma fire rained around him largely missing him and he looks over and sees 2 elites and bout 20 grunts, and for a minute he wished he was a spartan with mjolnir armor and shields and TRAINING. he gets to the car and hides behind it lifting the carbine to his shoulder and using the zoom. he ignores the alian gibberish on the screen and as soon as the first grunt rounds the corner he shoots it in the head. adam waits and swears when he doesnt hear the kids laughing and the confetti flying. as 2 more come around the corner with 6 more behind them and opens fire he trys fr head shots and even manages to hit ones methane tank sending up a small explosion that knocks 2 off there feet. adam keeps firing and reloads but the grunts charge and charge there pistols. needle rounds bounce around none having a target lock but plenty hit the car and the street around him.

he manages to whittle the grunts down 6 before the carbines outa ammo and then he grabs a frag and throws it at the remainder with a side arm throw that flies right past them and blows up in air. it was a complete miss and adam pulls the pin on another and hears a pained roar from an elite that makes him freeze for a second then he remembers the grenade and tosses it bout 5 feet to land at the feet of one of the grunts that picks it up to throw it back as it explodes in his face detonating not only his plasmas but his methane tank and a few other grunts tanks and grenades which sends a ripple effect detonating others. miraculously it takes out the remainder of the grunts and singes the other elite.

adam then takes off as fast as he can and turns on his shield and runs trips over a signpost saying hes on republic avenue, like that helps any. but he notices when he scrambles up that the elites are stalking him not running or firing just walking with demonic grins on there faces. adam points the pistol and misses but manages to catch the half assed return fire on his shield. he takes a few deep breaths trying to calm down and steady his aim and fires a few more times and actually hits one in the shoulder due more to luck than skill when he suddenly hears two sharp cracks and both elites drop dead.

adam looks around to see a marine sniper slide down the catwalk beside him. the soldier sticks out a hand which adam gladly takes.

"thanks for the help umm im a bit lost.." he begins before being cut off by a feminine voice.

"bloody hell your lost mate, what you doing here the evacuation was hours ago, btw i saw your luck out there why havent you joined your a pretty decent shot, though i did wing a couple of them grunts at range." the soldier hauls adam up starts running. "follow me if you want outa here hows your ammo." adam checks and says "i got four rounds in clip plus three rounds scavenged off one of the fallen when i came to..." the marine interupts again."came to? where were you?" by this time adams side ached and managed to cough out bout 4 blocks thataway" gesturing with his shield arm "how much farther ma'am?"

"dont you go ma'aming me, im private first class loreta jameson most my mates call me lory. as to how far my mongoose is just around the block." we turn around the block to discover a party of jackals ripping hunks of flesh off of some kid as a snack, adam stops raises his pistol and fires missing by a mile but lory shoots her pistol taking one in the head and another in the knee cap, but then the other two start firing back.

adam crab walks infront of lory and raises his shield to deflect shots while she shoots the others and catches three plasma shots on the shield , before long she has dropped the last one and walks over to the mongoose and starts it up.

"hop on civvey lets get you someplace safe and nice thinking with the shield that mighta stung."

adam gets on turns off his shield and holds on as she drives off and says "you at least got body armor i had to find some way to cover my ass if the shit hit the fan which it did till you showed up." he pauses to pant a bit and regain his breath, "my names adam shook by the way."

she goes silent and before long they get to a pelican where she points a gun at him and waves some other marines over.

" No hard feelings adam i had to help a human out but you were in a cleared area and you woke up to scavange the dead? please thats hard to swallow for all i know you could be a creative innie so put down the gun and put your hands against the pelican and spread your legs."

adam does as hes told and goes thru a pat down they take his shield and extra clips they find his cell fone and ask where he got an antique like it from then they find his wallet... behind his back they look confused and tie him up.

"we got some people that may want to talk to you adam best you go along quietly no fuss." lory says a bit of shock in her voice as if she cant believe what she just saw.

bound in hand cuffs there was little he could do and he saw what they tok from him not only his wallet but his chew can the bookthe fall of reach by eric nylund and his keys cell fone and wallet. adam looks in loreys eyes and says " not like i can do much unarmed tied up and suroounded i could always stay here and get glassed, but i think ill pass just get me off this rock and ill do my best to answer your 'friends' questions." as hes bundled onto the dropship and spends the flight up passed out from exhaustion.

**A/N **finally some dialogue our hero is lost and out of his depth a little resourceful but screwed as hes about to meet the spooks of oni stay tuned


	3. interrogation

A few hours later adam comes to in a small stereotypic room gray walls a mirror taking up half the room a large table in front of him and an IV in his arm. it takes him a moment to realize that didnt sound right not in any of the old cop shows he saw but the man that came in brought the feeling of an old cop show back into place. a guy bout early 30s in a dark nazi like uniform walked in and just looked at him trying to intimidate him and adam had to fight the urge not to bust up laughing like i said earlier hes lacking in common sense. the officer sat down with a cup of coffee and took a drink as he looked at adam.

"do you know where you are or what year is it?" the man asks

adam replies "seems to me im in an interagation room with someone that has seen one too many bad cop movies so when does the good cop come in? as for the year i have no clue i can give a rough guess but it sure as hell aint 2010 like it was when i woke up and went to work this morning and, what the hell is the IV for?" he was a bit cranky. "as for the date id guess between 2525 when the spartans first got there armor and 2552 when sierra 117 ended the war."

anger, disbelief, and shock ran across his face but he asked how did 'sierra 117?' end the war?" he asked fishing for answers.

adam rolled his eyes " what year is it, i dont know how i got here and if all the old movies bout jumping around time or getting caught in anomalies proves near true than my very presense tipped the timeline out of synch with what i know and personally theres only two people id feel remotely comfortable talking bout this with preferably both doctor kathrine halsey and colonel ackerson both in oni section 3 now what year is it i will happily tell you bout myself and if this iv is what i think it is then you have no doubt to my honesty."

the interragators face went red with anger than white at the mention of both dr, halsy and col. ackerson so he knew the names. he replied stiffly " the year is 2544 and i will pass on your message."

feeling bold and cocky adam asked " when your guards stick me in my cell can you return the chew can and book to me im sure you have already analyezed them for hidden compartments and bombs or what not and i am who i say i am." but that gt him in a trap while injected he never said his name and the interagator realized this.

" so young man who are you and what is your date of birth?" the spook pounced knowing that enuf drug was in me to make me tell the truth for a week.

"my name is adam shook i was born january 5th 1987 do you want my social security card number or drivers license number.." adam rattled them off for the spook and leaned back waiting.

the spook stormed off went to the next room and asked colonel ackerson what he thought.

"well hes doped up enough to be honest and like he said our scans reported not only were his things harmless but he doesnt even have a single neural implant" he turned to a tech and asked " do the numbers he gave us show up in the system?"

" yes sir," the tech said and read off the life of one adam shook to him in detail and showed a picture that looked exactly like the man in the interrogation booth.

Ackerson shakes his head then tells the AI New Moon to contact that bitch halsey and get her over here. the ai dims and says shes on here way she will be up in a few hours.

**A/N now i really dont know how i want to spin this paralel universe or a jump in time plus well the character doesnt know that he was out more than a few hours he thinks they are around his landing site when in fact they were on reach.. more to come after i get some sleep**


	4. interrogation part 2

**A/N **now for a few canon characters and an extension of the interogation ya ya i know my spelling and grammars bad.

Adam sat in the room bored, drugged and a bit sore. however in the next room there was a bustle of activity Dr. halsey stormed in to the room with two spartan body guards.

"what is the meaning of ordering me here ackerson i was busy goin over statistical analysis of the odds of the traits i put in them being passed over to the next generation," she sighs" if they ever get the chance for R&R like your marines do i want to get them leave." Halsey starts ranting and raving at times screeching like a banshee on a strafing run, as Ackerson cuts her off.

"you know i dont like you and your genetically altered freaks, but i have an interesting case here. in the battlefeilds of New Jerusalem we found this man," he points at adam thru the glass. " he claimed to know how the war turns out he fought decent according to the report of a marine sniper. she saw him cross a street under fire and then sniped at grunts with a covenant carbine then used some salvaged grenades. he managed to take out 14 grunts of 20 and ran away when 2 elites charged at him he used a jackal shield and an md6 to defend himself. then later used the jackal shield to cover the sniper when a few jackals targeted them as she shot them. due to his being in a cleared zone and his story not making sense they arrested him and searched him, among his possesions was an antique cell fone and a book and a chew can and his wallet and drivers license. hes sitting in there drugged with as much truth serum as we can safely put in a man and he tells us hes from 2010 and knows how the covenant war will end. when my spook tried to get the data he refused and said hed only talk to me and you, now before you ask we checked up on him it took some digging but everything matches up and he has no neural implants and is not on any of our files now if you would join me to debrief him?" ackerson explains with barely suppressed irratation clearly on his face. and then he walks into the debreifing room. halsey follows a bit shocked. following Ackerson into the room Halsey notices the book one she had seen before many years ago and that was still locked in her office.

"ackerson i believe him i have seen a copy of that book before," and she tells the story of a spartan replacement who when unmodified took down a spartan who just went thru the surgery. " if anyone else said they were from 2010 and lacked that book id put them in an insane asylum, personally id say lets believe him and see what he has to say for himself." ackerson smacked the table and wakes adam up. "so young man you said you wanted to see us? "

adam decides to test them, "so your ackerson huh how is Lt. Ambrose doing on onyx?" ackerson was walking around the room pacing as if he were a tiger or a shark circling his prey but at the mention of ambrose he stumbles and looks up in shock. adam then asked Halsey "when did you last talk with your daughter miranda keyes doctor?" at that question she stumbled because it wasnt widely known that she had a daughter. "well judging by your reactions you are who you claim to be colonel and doctor. do you have any questions for me?" ackerson starts.

"how do you know bout ambrose and what do you know bout him?"

"Well this will help get things started nicely Lt. Kurt Ambrose spartan-051 MIA when ONI decided to use him as the teacher to train your Spartan IIIs with CPO Mendez. you really should let the 3 series out in the field to work with the other spartans and marines that will save more lives than throwing them at the enemy in mass attacks as if they were redcoats storming the american rebels." ackersons face went white. "now you want to know bout the end of the war huh? it starts bout the time reach falls you send your surrogate son John along with other spartans to capture a covenant prophet the leadership caste they find an alian construct neither human or covenant and on it they discover a parasitic alien life form known as the flood Captain Jacob Keyes dies protecting the most secret thing in the war." halsey starts to choke up and ackerson asks what is the most secret thing. "the location of earth of course now after the flood is found and infects the ring world the chief and his AI destroy the construct and make there way to earth and help in its defense before commander keyes takes the amberclad into slipspace alongside a covenant flagship to a second installation..." Adam describes what happens inthe games and books leaving out a few details, and then he tells them to keep what they heard top secret.

"now i dont know what you think of what i told you but i have a request, id like to take a place in this fight after getting some training..." ackerson cuts him off.

"you tell us a bunch of classified data i want to know how you know this?"

"books like the one that was taken from me and video games, where im from this is all a fictional world. i dont know everything but i know enough." adam explained.

Doctor Halsey spoke up," i have heard much of this before from a spartan he has my absolute trust as does this newcomer if he wants id let him undergo spartan training depending on his genetics but the marines could use him."

ackerson shook his head," i agree we will need to edit a file but i plan to keep an eye on you from now on you have a classification of The Traveler. only discuss this or any other alien data that you happen to 'stumble' upon, ill put you in basic here on reach. you will keep your name and your seriel number wil be 151987. you can have your jacket back and your can and wallet but thats bout it."

"yes sir." adam replies

**A/N **well here we are id like to refer to maverick 515s work into the fire for halseys spartan from a paralel dimension his work helped me get the drive to do this and from now on ill keep to canon refrences as much as possible. i hope you enjoyed this part read and enjoy


	5. new friends

A few months later Adam stood in line with other recruits gettin yelled at by some angry jarhead and insulted like he was some mamas boy constantly saying "yes sir thank you sir may i have another sir three bags full sir" next up the sargeant ordered them all to go for a run full kit 5 miles.

Adam started out running a private next to him newly arrived looked over and asked "what you do to piss the sargeant off so much for?"

adam laughed "ive been here 3 months. ONI put me in on a class near completion he doesnt think im ready so he rides me hard. it doesnt matter we need the troops you know."

the kid looked barely old enough to shave and said " my name is private jimmy johnson im hoping to be a driver. theres an old family legend im named after an umpteenth great grandfather that did some nascar driving any clue what that may be?"

Adam laughed "Nascar was the best of all sports in the 20th century in my personal opinion, i got bored once and looked it up they raced cars in circles goin upwards of 200 mph i got a holdof some videos it was a soothing sport. there was a driver named jimmy johnson. lets see how you do in a warthog in a few months and if your good you can be my driver." adam laughs and then runs on keeping johnson in step.

a few hours later they reached the firing range most the recruits grabed MA37 assualt rifles and fired at the targets down range. Adam and one other recruit grabbed a DMR and took shots at targets farther downrange they had an unspoken challenge both tried to out do each other after the half hour of target practice adam had 25 bullseyes and the mysterious private had 26 bullseyes. adam field stripped his gun cleaned it and gathered up the spare casings to give to the armsmaster as did his oppenant. adam reached over to shake hands "your a pretty good shot ..." he trailed off fishing for a name.

the soldier took his hand and said " im private Rebecca Forsythe, your not bad yourself but i beat you."

adam laughed "ya you did and ive been in training a bit longer than you. Im Adam shook private first class. befre long we will be breaking into rifle squads id like you as my marksmen."

"we will see what happens." she repelied and took off to the armsmaster.

adam shook his head and noticed she had a fine ass before taking his gear up to get checked in. he went next to the mess tent and ran into a big guy- literally.

"hey now watch where you are going." the big guy says.

"easy there giant i didnt mean nothing by it im adam and you?" adam replied.

"names Barret Duke" the big black guy says "is this your first day?"

"nope came in middle of last class what bout you Duke?" adam aswered.

"this is my first day im hopin to get into heavy weapons and you?" Barret asks.

"squad leader first and maybe officer after awhile." adam responds with a laugh.

weeks pass and the newest class of marines train adam barret jimmie and rebecca become strong friends a perfect fire team. graduation day comes and it isnt bright uniforms and family watching with pride filled hearts. no graduation is a drop onto a covenant held world reinforcements to get civies out as much as possible, rumor has it that there is a spartan team on planet but thats just hearsay...

**A/N **well i stalled i couldnt figure a way toget them all thru basic and bonding so i just went with it now to the fight lets see how it goes


	6. independence day

0800 hours july 4th 2544

in orbit of the planet New Germany

UNSC Frigate the Roger Young

the journal of adam 4 hours to drop

the order was simple and all but unheard of the planet new germany had a covenant light cruiser crash land on it. no invasion fleet no endless numbers just one small ship bout 50 troops total too many for the planets swat teams to handle but too few to warrant the deployment of battle hardened front line troops so they sent us. One rifle team, Top of our class. the assualt force consisted of me private first class adam shook, private rebecca forscythe, private jimmy johnson, and private barret duke plus two squads of the local militia. thank fully this journal was a gift from ackerson and with it i can drop who i am now and talk bout the past im sure he gets a copy of every post but i still take the break that i can. its the 4th of july my family always made a spectacle of it spending hundreds of dollars on fireworks and relaxing at night. days go by and i miss them well with luck ill be setting off enough fireworks to outdo 23 years of independence day and fighting for the freedom of all unsc members. the com just rang its time to suit up ill be back to write more or i wont but it doesnt matter.

-end passage-

adam walks over to his armor rack and pulls on the kevlar armor and his jackal shield, he grabs his helmet and a smg is put on his waist he grabs a DMR and a shotgun, and marches to the drop ship where he meets his team. Private Forscythe is carrying a sniper rifle and a battle rifle, Pvt. Johnson has an assault rifle and a grenade launcher while pvt duke is carrying two jackhammers on his back a chaingun in his arms plus 2 sawed of shotguns on his hips.

Adam looks at his team all were a bit nervous and as far as the other knew all were green. they loaded onto the pelican without a word spoken they all knew the orders and the objective, adam looked at jimmy he had a steely resolve during the briefing however he bitched about fighting with weekend warriors, barret had agreed but that matter got resolved. rebecca was a bit bitter that most of the fighting might end up in the light cruiser so she brought the BR55 if things got close. they hit atmosphere the craft rocked everyone else was sitting but adam stood realizing that this time hes going into combat more prepared than the first time not only did he know more bout the covenant empire than the others he also knew anything they threw at him he could take at least on this mission. its all but unheard of for a covenant ship to crash on a human planet without there being a battle so he KNEW it was a brute ship in poor repair probably maintained by yanme or drones instead of engineers he knew the brutes wouldnt have more than a small pack of grunts maybe a couple of jackals but not much else.

as soon as the ship touched down the ramp opened adam grabbed his rifle and walked out to meet the militia. "who is in charge here?" He asked the soldiers, one stepped forward, "im captain Dix Hauser, so how do we want to do this?" adam thought bout it for a minute, how bout you lead us to the crash site do you have anyone with ranged weapons? we will target anyone moving on the outside while others sit closer ready to mow down any one that charges our line. how is the terraign around the site?"

Hauser pulls out a picture from a drone it shows the ship in between two small hills. the crash site was 25 miles away so they set out in warthogs barret stood in a passenger model as its turret there was one standard and 3 passenger they drove to one side of the hill and climbed to the top. immediately rebecca got her sniper up and scouted .

"adam do you know what these are?" she hands me her rifle i look through and see much what i expected brutes grunts drones but i was surprised to see 2 hunters.

"from the reports i read the bigs are called drones they are an annoyance at most use controlled semi auto fire to take them out short bursts, the big bastards that look like a gorrila mixed with a grizzly are called brutes shoot for the head they will soak up bullets in there chest, now the blue guys are hunters best to tak them out with heavy weapons they are more or less immune to small arms fire except in the belly and the back, plus you all know what grunts are."

they all nodded and i gave my orders frontline fighters move halfway down the hill under ghilie nets wait for the charge to open up . ranged fighters stay up here target the brutes mainly. barret i want you up here with your turret for if the drones decide to attack en mass and your rockets will be to take out the hunters. jimmie your with me down the hill ill give the order to attack when i say you are to start pickin them off."

they all chorused "sir, yes sir."


End file.
